The Life of Silver Light
by Cherryflower101
Summary: Silver Light is a unicorn with a talent in helping others find their way in life. So, what happens when she has a run in with the main six? Who needs her help the most? Stay tuned for the adventure of a life time.


I am Silver Light, a unicorn from ponyville which is a part of Equestria. Ponyville has been my home for my whole life. I was born and raised in a small home at the end of town. Our house was the first and last house that people would see when they visited. My parents were excellent navigators and they were the best at guiding others to where they wanted to go.

One day, they were hired by a couple who wanted to see everything the everfree forest had to offer. My parents were happy to help and left with them after gathering everything they would need. I was still very young at the time, so, my parents left me at home with a foulsitter. The trip was only supposed to last two days at the most. It was over a week before anyone would hear more about the trip. The couple had returned safely to their home and my parents were nowhere to be found.

Shortly after the incident, my grandmother moved into my parents' house with me. She figured I needed to be around the things I was comfortable with. Sure, life was difficult for a while when I would still think they were going to come home and pick things up where they left off. I cried and cried until all I could do was hiccup. I would move on, but it would be quite a few moons until I felt okay again.

After things calmed down and I fell back into my old routine, people would start trying to ask me for directions. I was a terrible navigator though and my grandmother would often have to take over. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why I couldn't give directions like my parents. I felt lost and unsure of what to do when I walked toward the fields of flowers. My heart dropped when I saw a younger foul crying in the fields.

"Hi, mind if I sit with you?" I said softly.

The younger foul nodded slightly before wiping away her tears. She was mostly a soft greenish hue and her black mane fell over her back in waves. No cutie mark was present on her flank. Well, at least we have that in common.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some fouls decided that it would be fun to tease the blank flanks at school…" She stated through hiccups.

"Why do you let that get to you? You'll get your cutie mark when you find out who you really are. Focusing on what other people think will take your focus away from finding out who you are meant to be. So, don't listen to them. Besides, life is too short for you to spend all your time worrying about what others think." I said while gazing out at the fields.

"I guess you're right,..." She said softly. "Thank you - for everything." The younger pony smiled before walking away with her head a little bit higher.

I smiled softly to myself. Helping others find their way in life is a wonderful feeling. A white light surrounded me and then quickly disappeared. I looked around trying to see what had happened but I couldn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Soon, I shrugged it off and went home.

"Silver light… Look at your flank, dearie." My grandmother smiled as she pointed to my flank. I turned my head and saw my cutie mark for the first time. It was a circle inside of a diamond which was surrounded by another diamond with lines going out from the center.

I was shocked into silence. My feet wouldn't budge and my heart stopped. I just got my cutie mark, but what did it mean? I remembered the light that surrounded me after I thought about helping others find their way in life. My face broke out into a grin.

"Grandmother, I got my cutie mark!" I almost jumped at the sound of my squeal.

"I see that, dearie. Would you mind telling me what it is supposed to stand for?" She asked sweetly.

"I was helping a younger foul realize that she should ignore what everyone else thinks about her blank flank because that would distract her from becoming who she really is. Then, I started thinking about how helping others find their way in life is an amazing feeling. A white light surrounded me while I thought that. So, my true talent is guiding others in their life choices!" I jumped before running outside to show off my new cutie mark.

Many moons have passed, I am now a fully grown pony. My grandmother passed 12 moons ago due to old age. It was a sad time but I have slowly started to move on. I changed the house to be more suited to what I do. The downstairs is now a calm and relaxing place for ponies that are visiting. I help them solve problems that they have and also advise them on how to prevent future problems. Everypony that leaves after a session will never come back with the same situation.

Every new situation makes me think on my feet and keep my mind open to all the possibilities. Although, I have been getting quite a few more upset pony visitors lately. I hear amazing stories of fights against Tirek, discord, and many other villains as well as their defeats. The stories make me wonder just how much I miss when I am in my study.

Oh, well. Tomorrow is another day of helping others. I wonder what stories will unfold overnight…

To be continued...


End file.
